


The Doctor Is In

by ambrosia4all



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, M/M, Medical Kink, coming dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosia4all/pseuds/ambrosia4all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared wants to play doctor. He has seen how a doctor has examined his mother (it was an appointment by her gynaecologist). He has seen how he touched her under the armpits and in the place where the legs meet your tummy (the doctor actually has examined her lymph nodes but Jared doesn´t know these things). Then the doctor had touched her breasts (well, breast exams) and then he had looked between her legs.</p><p>And now he wants to examine Jensen. Jensen gets aroused and he comes for the first time in his life (I want an embarrassed-blushing-don´t-know-what-happened-but-it-felt-so-good!Jensen and a curious-I-want-to-do-that-again-and-then-you-must-examine-me-too!Jared).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [spnkink_meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com). Original prompt can be found [here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/40850.html?thread=9537682#t9537682).

On Tuesday afternoon, when Jared announces that they're playing doctor, Jensen is not at all surprised.

After his cousin's wedding, they had gotten married. When he'd gone to visit Jeff's class, they'd played school. And for three months after Megan and Mac were born, he'd wanted to play daddy and mommy when it was his turn to choose what to play. No one could accuse Jared of having too much imagination.

Jensen knew Jared had gone with his mom and Megan for a doctor's checkup that morning, so he knew what they were playing before Jared even got home. He'd gotten out the plastic medical kit with the earplug thingy and the shiny light thingy and the pointy hammer thingy. This was not the first time Jared's gone to the doctor.

When he tries to hand over the bag though, Jared resists.

"No, today we're playing mommy doctor," Jared states, hands on his hips. Jensen sets the bag down on the floor at glares at him suspiciously.

"Okay… whats a mommy doctor?" he asks. He's learned never to assume anything with his friend. That never ends well.

"Well, first the mommy puts a robe on, then the doctor does the samination, but they look at different stuff than the kid doctor. And I gets to be the doctor firs' 'cause then you'll know what to do on your turn," Jared explains.

Jensen is a bit skeptical, but he knows arguing about it won't help. While he usually has logic on his side, Jared always has tenacity on his.

"Fine, what do I gotta do?" he grumps.

Jared grabs his bathrobe off its hook, hands it over. "Please remove all your clothes and stuff and put this on. I'll be right back to samine you," he says in his doctor voice. It sounds like his daddy voice and makes Jensen tremble, but not from the cold.

He yanks the bathrobe out of Jared's hand, throws it on the bed, and starts jamming his arms through his sleeves carelessly. He watches through slitted eyes as Jared goes out into the hall, wondering for a fleeting moment what Jared is going to do while he waits.

After pulling his t-shirt over his head, he quickly shimmies out of his jeans and underwear, leaving his clothes in a haphazard pile at the foot of Jared's bed. Shivering a bit in Jared's air-conditioned room, he grabs the robe and shoves his arms into it carelessly and wrapping it around himself for the warmth. Then he stands awkwardly next to the bed, waiting for Jared to come back.

To be honest, Jensen is a little excited to see how this game goes. They haven't played anything new in awhile and Jensen liked being the mommy when they did the baby game. Then Jeff and Josh had told him only girls are mommies and he was stupid for wanting to be one. Now he pretends to hate being the mommy, but he still doesn't really. He likes holding the baby doll and naming it and feeding it the bottle like his mama showed him on Mac. He'll never tell the other boys this though.

There's a knock at the door, then Jared sticks his head in and asks if he's all set. Jensen just rolls his eyes in response, since Jared can see him standing there in the robe. Dummy.

"You're supposed to be layin' on the samination table," Jared whines, so he obediently climbs onto the bed and lies down with his head on the pillow.

Jared finally comes into the room and shuts the door before slowly walking over with his hands behind his back, letting his eyes scan Jensen's body.

"Hm, well Miss Jensen, I hope you're healthy today," Doctor Jared says, doctor voice back on.

Jensen's not sure if he's supposed to say something, so he settles for nodding a little.

"That's great, so we can do the samination now and make sure everything works good," Doctor Jared declares, clambering up next to Jensen.

Jared pulls the robe open causing him to shiver as the cold air hits his skin, making his skin prick and his nipples harden. This isn't his first time naked in front of Jared and he doesn't really care, but he wishes it were warmer.

"Okay," Doctor Jared says, "first we gotta make sure your legs are healthy."

That seems a little weird to him, since the kid doctor does that too, but he just watches as Jared leans over his body and starts rubbing the tops of his legs where he can still see the red line his underwear always leaves on his pale skin. If this is what mommy doctors do, that's fine with Jensen. It feels good and he sighs contentedly before snuggling his body down into the bed more.

After rubbing on the left for a while, Jared switches sides and, again, he watches in fascination as Jared rubs along the red line. The motion is soothing and it feels like his body is melting across the bed. His skin is still prickly in the cold air, but Jared's hands and soft breath are warming his lower body.

Jared shifts his leg so it settles against Jensen's. The contact makes his bare leg tingle with warmth. He wants to close his eyes, but he's worried that he'll miss something and then he won't know how to be the doctor later.

Doctor Jared shifts up and announces, "Now I'm gonna check under your arms." Then he proceeds to pull at the robe until Jensen is fully exposed, merely lying on the robe. Jared rearranges him so his arms are above his head. He can hear the light breaths Jared takes as he works. The laser focus of Jared's eyes on his skin increases the prickly feeling, but it feels good, so he doesn't complain.

Jared starts poking and prodding under his left arm and he is grateful that Jared is so gentle. He lets himself relax with the sensation again. He's feeling good all over. Jared's fingers are running over his skin and the barely there sensation is making Jensen's nerves buzz. When Jared switches to his right arm, the feeling shoots across his body. The change means Jared is leaning over him and cloth rubs along his bare chest. The warmth is heating him and he feels himself flushing. This isn't his usual embarrassment flush though. He's not sure why his body wants to lift up, to feel more of Jared against him.

His arms are obviously healthy and Jared sits up again and shifts back to the doctor voice. "Now I have to check your boobies."

"I don't have boobies!" he points out, scowling up at Jared.

Jared just sighs exaggeratedly. "We're pretending, _duh_. You're a mommy right now, so you gots to have boobies."

Jensen lets out his own loud sigh back, but settles down to allow Jared access to his chest.

The gentle hands are back. Jared is swiping faintly across his skin and he has to hold back a quiver. His nipples are still sticking up even though Jensen doesn't feel cold anymore, but he's not really paying attention. The rubbing is making something in him ache, but not like a boo-boo, more like when he has to pee real bad. He's torn between wanting it to stop and needing it to keep going.

Jared paints circles around his nipples and then tweaks the left one between his thumb and index finger. An involuntary sound is ripped from Jensen's throat, surprising them both.

"Does that hurt, Miss Jensen?" Doctor Jared asks, continuing his exploration of the left nipple.

"No, Doctor Jared, it feels…weird," is all Jensen can think to reply. He feels himself start to get hard, which has never happened before without his hand on his dick. He's panting lightly, hoping Jared hasn't noticed his body's reactions.

"Hm, that could be a bad sign," Doctor Jared states seriously. Jared's hand moves to the right nipple, leaning across Jensen again. He has to bite his lip to stop another sound from escaping. His whole body is still tingling and flushed, but he's still not sure why.

After a few more moments kneading Jensen's chest, Jared sits up. Jensen wants to cover his hard penis, but can't think of a way to do so without drawing Jared's suspicions.

"Now for the last part, I need to look at your stuff," Doctor Jared says while moving down the bed. Jensen feels a moment of panic before giving up, knowing there's no way to stop Jared now. Jared's already seen his dick anyways. He gazes at it curiously, before frowning down at Jensen's legs.

"What's wrong?" Jensen asks, lifting his head off the pillow.

"Well, at the doctor's place they gots a special table so the mommies can put their feet up and the doctor's can samine them, but we don't have that," Jared says, reverting to his normal voice for the logistics talk.

Jensen bends his knees and braces his feet against the bed. "Is this better?" he asks.

"Hm, move your legs out more." Jensen does and Jared nods happily, then moves between Jensen's knees to sit cross-legged. Jensen watches as Jared raises one brow and looks up at him, framed in the space between his raised legs. "Okay, Miss Jensen. Now it's time for the pelbic essam," Doctor Jared tells him.

He lies his head back down on the pillow, but continues to watch as Jared goes to work.

At first, he seems confused, but then Jared starts rubbing the skin behind Jensen's balls with two fingers.

Jensen has to work to keep his breath even and his body still. This feels really good and the tingling just keeps getting stronger. He eases his legs farther apart and watches Jared intently.

Bringing his other hand up, Jared's fingers dance featherlight across his balls before grasping them in his hand loosely and rolling them slightly. He can't stop himself from arching this time, trying to relieve the pressure he feels in his crotch.

Jensen has touched himself before. In fact, Jared's seen him touch himself and he's seen Jared do the same. This feels way different though. When he touches himself, it feels good, but not _this_ good.

As if responding to a subconscious wish Jensen didn't realize he had, Jared stops rubbing behind his balls and moves that hand to wrap around his penis, still rolling his balls in the other hand. Jared pumps his hand slowly, causing a sharp intake of breath from Jensen.

Fascinated, Jared continues to rub Jensen's dick with one hand while he fingers his balls with the other. Jared's not sure what he's doing anymore, but he figures he'll wait for a reaction from Jensen.

His body begins to shake under Jared's hands and he looks up into Jared's eyes.

Then he shuts his eyes tightly. He knows his face has gone red. He's biting his lip and then he's pushing against the bed, pushing his lower body into Jared's grip. Jared is startled and squeezes the hand around his penis a little bit tighter. Jensen lets out a moan, like Jared does when he eats something really yummy, and then collapses in an untidy heap.

Immediately, Jared lets go to crawl up the bed and lie down next to him, clothed body snug against his bare one.

"Jensen! Jensen! Are you okay? What happened?" Jared screeches into his ear.

"Shuddup Jared," he replies lazily. "Jus' feels weird."

He smiles absently up at the ceiling. His mind feels like its floating and he wants to just drift for a bit, but Jared leans over him and he snaps back to reality, embarrassed by his body's reactions.

"What was _that_?" Jensen hisses, glaring at Jared.

"That didn't happen to my mama at the doctor, but it looked pretty awesome, right?" Jared grins down at him.

In response, Jensen just rolls his eyes. He can feel the flush creeping back up his neck and onto his face.

"What? What'd I do?" Jared asks, his face falling slightly. Jensen hates making Jared sad, so he hurries to reassure him, despite wanting to die of shame.

"I dunno what happened, but it felt…" Jensen pauses, struggling to finish the sentence. "It felt really good," he says, glaring at his hands so Jared doesn't get upset thinking Jensen is mad at him.

The excitement on Jared's face is obvious when he finally looks back up.

"We gotta do that again! You wanna be the mommy or the doctor this time?" Jared asks, bouncing up and down next to Jensen, who just drops his head into his hands and groans.


End file.
